


We Love You, Hwang Minhyun

by lilcutebear



Series: Hwang Minhyun's Universe [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcutebear/pseuds/lilcutebear
Summary: Semua kejadian yang terjadi baik yang didepan maupun dibelakang layar selama session Produce 101 yang melibatkan member Favorite kita,  Hwang Minhyun





	1. Yoo Seonho

.  
Minhyun tidak tahu entah kenapa perasaannya amat gelisah, ia berusaha memejamkan matanya, berusaha menghapus bayang-bayang ketakutan dalam dirinya. Benar esok adalah hari terakhir perjuangan mereka, dan meski ia tahu ia tidak bisa memprediksi hasil akhir nanti tapi sebagian besar dirinya bertaruh bahwa setidaknya ada seseorang yang akan menemaninya dan bahwa ia tidak akan menjadi satu-satunya yang debut dari bersama wanna one dari agensinya. Ia berharap itu Jonghyun, atau mungkin Dongho yang akan menemaninya, atau ialah yang akan menemani Ren dan Aaron hyung saat kedua sahabatnya debut nanti. Setidaknya itulah yang terus menerus ia harapkan. Tapi entah kenapa perasaan tidak enak terus menghinggapi dirinya membuat ia tidak bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang penat akibat latihan seharian. Akhirnya karena lelah berbaring namun tidak kunjung tidur Minhyun melangkah keluar kamar, berusaha sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkan Jaehwan dan Seongwoo.

Angin malam menerpa tubuhnya, membuatnyaa bergidik kedinginan namun tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar menuju balkon dorm mereka. Ia memandang langit malam yang sarat akan bintang dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia akan merindukan suasana asrama Mnet ini, meski ia kini berada dalam acara survival tapi tidak sedikit ia mendapatkan teman baik dan beberapa sahabat baru selain teman-teman 1 grupnya. Ia tersenyum tipis saat mereka ulang semua kejadian yang dialaminya memandang penuh khayal ke sekeliling balkon dorm.

Ia tidak menyadari sosok lain yang menatapnya dari kejauhan, ia adalah Yoo Seonho. Seonho menatap penuh heran kearah Hyung favoritenya yang kini asyik melamun di balkon dorm mereka, sedikit mengernyit saat melihat Minhyun hanya mengenakan kaos tipis diluar sana, meski cuaca tidak terlalu dingin malam ini tapi Seonho tahu ditengah padatnya aktivistas mereka sebagai trainee, kondisi fisik masing-masing peserta pastilah tidak terlalu fit, dan Seonho tidak mau Minhyun terkena Flu esok pagi di moment penting mereka. Mengambil jaket miliknya ia menghampiri Minhyun yang masih asyik termenung dalam dunianya.

.

* * *

 

"Hyung, apa yang kamu lakukan diluar sini?" Seonho mendekati Minhyun dan menyampirkan Jaketnya pada Pundak Minhyun dari belakang memastikan bahwa jaket miliknya melindungi Minhyun dari dinginnya angin malam.

"Eh..? Seonho? Apa yang kamu lakukan? " Minhyun terkejut saat merasakan Seonho menghampiri dirinya dan memakaikan jaket miliknya kepadanya.

"Aku? Aku memakaikan Jaket untukmu Hyung.. Pertanyaan itu seharusnya milikku tahu, Kenapa Kau berada diluar tengah malam Hyung? Hyung mau sakit yah? Tuh lihat kedua pipimu sudah memerah, Sini tangan Hyung pasti dingin kan? " Sembari mengomel Seonho langsung meraih kedua tangan Minhyun dan membawanya kearah mulutnya menghembuskan nafas hangat sambil sesekali menggosok tangan yang kini mulai memerah akibat kedinginan.

"Ahh.. Maafkan aku jadi merepotkan mu Seonho-ah," Minhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Seonho yang protektif terhadap dirinya "Aku sedang mencari udara segar, pikiranku sedang pesimis saat ini.. " Seonho sontak memandang Hyung favoritenya saat mendengar nada lirih Minhyun, dilihatnya wajah Minhyun tengah merunduk menyembunyikan mata indah Minhyun dari dirinya. Seonho menghela nafas dan langsung memeluk Minhyun, Menyentakkan Minhyun dari pikiran negatif miliknya.

"Untuk orang setampan engkau kata pesimis tidak cocok untukmu Hyung.. Apa yang kau khawatirkan? " Ucap Seonho sambil mengeratkan pelukannya berusaha membagi kehangatan kepada Hyung nya.

Minhyun yang terkejut segera menguasia dirinya dan membalas pelukan Seonho meski dengan ragu-ragu. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Seonho mengusapi punggungnya seakan ingin menenangkan dirinya dan menghiburnya. Minhyun tersenyum saat merasakan betapa dewasanya Seonho saat ini. Ia yang seharusnya menjadi seorang Hyung bagi Seonho malah sedang dihibur oleh bocah tersebut sungguh peran yang tertukar bukan?.

"Wow, untuk ukuran bocah berumur 16 tahun kamu benar-benar bisa bersikap dewasa Seonho-ah" Minhyun tersenyum simpul sementara Seonho hanya terdiam mendengarnya. "Ketakutan biasa yang sering aku alami, namun kali ini perasaan ini sangat menggangguku. Mungkin karena besok adalah pengumuman final, aku takut skenario terburuklah yang akan terjadi dan aku tidak siap menerimanya" Urai Minhyun sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Seonho, 'Dasar Giant Baby' pikir Minhyun saat merasakan Seonho sudah nyaris setinggi dirinya.

Seonho terdiam akan pengakuan Minhyun, meski baru 1 bulan ia mengenal Minhyun, Seonho langsung mengerti akan ketakutan Minhyun. Membayangkan dirinya berhasil sendiri sementara yang lain gagal tentu akan menodai perasaan kemenangan itu sendiri. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya berusaha memberi perasaan positif kepada Minhyun meski ia tahu itu tidak berarti banyak.

"Aku takut agensiku akan menelantarkan grupku bila kami gagal, aku takut aku akan meninggalkan Dongho, Minki atau Jonghyun sendirian, dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan diriku tanpa anggotaku seandainya aku berhasil.. Apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja? Bagaimana nasib kami selanjutnya? Pertanyaan itu terus mengegerogoti diriku tanpa bisa aku bendung.." Diakhir ucapannya suara Minhyun pecah menyiratkan dirinya mulai terisak pelan.

"Perjuangan 3 bulan ini apakah akan sia-sia ataukah akan hilang begitu saja? " Seonho memeluk Minhyun semakin erat merasakan gelombang kesedihan menghantam Minhyun membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

"Sshhh... Untuk apa membayangkan hal yang belum terjadi Hyung? Semua ada jalan, semua ada waktunya, tidak ada gunanya kita mempertanyakan takdir. Kita hanya harus berjuang melewatinya Hyung." Seonho menarik nafas panjang "Aku tahu aku mungkin belum berpengalaman banyak untuk mengatakan ini tapi, Tidak ada yang sia-sia dalam suatu perjuangan Hyung. Bisa jadi kita kalah, namun bagaimana kalau kekalahan kita ternyata kemenangan yang tertunda? Dan aku yakin Dongho Hyung, Minki Hyung dan Jonghyun Hyung pasti mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan begitu pun dirimu Hyung.. Ingat Hyung tidak sendirian disini... "

Mendengar ucapan Seonho Minhyun langsung tertegun.

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin aku akan ada disini saat engkau debut nanti Hyung, tapi aku bisa memastikan kau akan mempunyai seorang fanboy diluar sana yang akan terus mendukungmu" Seonho tersenyum bangga saat Minhyun memandang wajahnya.

"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, membangunkanmu saat kau jatuh, mengahajar para haters milikmu dan memastikan bahwa aku akan terus streaming lagu kalian nanti, mungkin aku juga akan meninggalkan pesan pada artikelmu seperti Kyaa~ Minhyun Oppa ganteng sekali.., Minhyun Oppa Marry me! . " Seonho tersenyum semakin lebar saat mendengar Minhyun mendengus kesal.

"Kau berkata seolah-olah hal itu hanya berlaku untukmu saja, padahal bisa saja kau yang debut dan aku tidak.. " Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Seonho tertawa gemas.

"Ooh percayalah Hyung, untuk hal itu kau tidak bisa mengabaikan feelingku.. Untuk beberapa hal aku yakin kau pasti debut, bersama Jaehwan hyung, Jihoon hyung, Daniel hyung, Seongwoo hyung dan mungkin Guanlin hyung, yah meski aku akui aku juga berharap Jonghyun hyung akan bersamamu saat aku tidak ada, setidaknya memastikan bahwa engkau tidak menyiksa member lain seperti kau menyiksa diriku Oucch... sakit hyung.. " Seonho langsung mengusap lenganya yang dicubit Minhyun.

"Hentikan Seonho, kau punya sama besarnya kesempatan debut seperti yang lain. Dan jangan berusaha membantahku.. " Ucap Minhyun tajam.

"Ahh aku mengerti hyung.. " Seonho tersenyum tipis dan kembali memeluk Minhyun. "Poinku adalah tidak ada gunanya mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang buruk hyung, percayalah semua itu hanya ada dalam imajinasi horror milikmu saja" Ejek Seonho, Minhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Jadi tersenyumlah hyung, katakan pada dunia bahwa kita baik-baik saja dan kita akan terus berjuang sampai saatnya kita untuk berhenti, Janji Hyung.. " Seonho mengangkat tangannya menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya untuk Minhyun.

Minhyun masih mengernyitkan dahinya berusaha mencerna ucapan Seonho untuknya. "Hyung ayolah jariku membeku menunggumu.. " Seonho merajuk singkat sambil mencibirkan mulutnya.

Melihatnya mau tak mau Minhyun menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil "Baiklah, aku berjanji.. " Dikaitkannya Jari kelingking miliknya dengan Seonho sambil berusaha memantapkan hatinya atas segala kemungkinan yang ada.

"Percayalah hyung, senyuman lebih pantas menghiasi wajah tampanmu dibanding air mata." ucap Seonho lembut sambil menghapus genangan air mata yang sempat membahasi pelupuk mata Minhyun.

'Dan aku kan memastikan kau akan terus tersenyum hyung' batin Seonho.

Minhyun tersipu mendengar ucapan Seonho, 'Dasar Remaja' pikir Minhyun.

"Yoshh.. Hyung sudah hangat sekarang ayo kita masuk kedalam aku tidak mau engkau kedinginan kalau kita terus disini" Seonho menarik Minhyun kembali kedalam Dorm. Menutup pintu balkon dan membawa Minhyun kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

Sesampainya dikamar ia membuka selimut yang menutupi kasur Minhyun, menunggunya berbaring dan menyelimutinya dengan lembut.

"Tidurlah Hyung, mimpikan aku yah.. " Seonho tersenyum jenaka dan langsung menghindari lemparan maut Minhyun yang mengirim bantal miliknya kearahnya. "Dasar maknae sial.. " Gerutu Minhyun sambil berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang kembali bersemu merah.

"Maknae kesayanganmu tapi kan.. " Pancing Seonho penuh harap.

"Iya.. iya pergi sana gombalanku tidak sehat untuk jantungku Seonho-ah" Ucap Minhyun geli. Melihat Seonho hanya terdiam dan mengambil bantal yang ia lemparkan ia teringat akan Jaket Seonho yang masih ia pakai.

"Ah Seonho-ah jaketmu?" Ucap Minhyun sambil kembali mendudukan dirinya yang sudah berbaring hendak melepas jaket Seonho yang membalut hangat tubuhnya.

Melihatnya Seonho terseyum lembut, setelah memberikan bantal Minhyun kembali kepada pemiliknya di acaknya surai lembut Minhyun. "Hyung simpan saja, anggap saja itu adalah diriku yang akan selalu memberi kehangatan saat hyung kedinginan" Seonho tersenyum simpul "Selamat tidur Hyung.. " Ucap Seonho.

"Ne, Terimakasih Seonho.. " Minhyun terdiam sebelum melanjutkan dalam bisikan halus "Saranghae"

Tubuh Seonho langsung membatu mendengar bisikan Minhyun, perlahan ia pun membalikan badannya dan menatap Minhyun sendu sembari kemudian berucap lirih "Nado Hyung.. " Minhyun tertegun melihat ekspresi Seonho namun sebelum ia sempat berucap Seonho memeluk dirinya sekali lagi dan mengecup dahinya sebelum pergi dari kamar miliknya. Meninggalkan Minhyun yang kembali Tersipu malu akibat tingkah Seonho.

'Dasar maknae bodoh' Pikir Minhyun yang kini kembali berguling-guling diatas kasur miliknya berusaha mengusir perasaan malu yang belum kunjung hilang. Ah setidaknya berkat Seonho ia dapat tidur nyenyak malam ini.

.

* * *

 

-Diluar kamar-

"Dasar Minhyun bodoh.. " Ucap Seonho pelan. Ia berusaha memejamkan matanya menghalau perasaan sakit yang merambat dihatinya 'Jangan bodoh Seonho, kamu tahu siapa yang sebenarnya Minhyun cintai bukan' Menghela nafas panjang Seonho membalikan tubuhnya.

"Terimakasih Seonho... "Ucap sosok yang berdiri disebrang ruangan.

Seonho menatap tajam sosok tersebut. "Jangan berterimakasih, aku melakukannya bukan untukmu. hyung.. " Sosok itu hanya terdiam mendapati nada marah dalam suara Seonho.

"Maafkan aku.." Ujarnya kembali "Pasti berat untukmu.. "

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu, jaga saja Minhyun Hyung dengan baik, ia akan terpukul sekali esok.." Jawab Seonho.

"Aku mengerti... " Jawab sosok itu membiarkan Seonho meninggalkannya dalam diam.

.

* * *

 

Malam pengumuman seperti yang Seonho perkirakan Minhyun menarik diri, menangis dalam kesendirian. Meski ia tahu inilah yang terbaik untuk Minhyun tapi Seonho amat membenci ketika hyungnya harus menangis. Dan tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain terus memeluk erat Minhyun berusaha membagi kesedihan yang Minhyun rasakan. Berusaha mengembalikan Senyuman kepada mataharinya.

Benar Minhyun adalah mataharinya dan ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaganya agar matahari nya akan selalu bersinar terang.

Karena Yoo Seonho amat mencintai Hwang Minhyun.

* * *

 


	2. Kwon Hyunbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aku memilih Kwon Hyunbin dari kelas F, Entah kenapa sesuatu dalam dirinya membuat ia tampak menonjol untukku seakan-akan ia memanggilku untuk memilihnya" Ucap Hwang Minhyun.

.

Hyunbin kembali terbayang kata-kata Minhyun saat pemilihan grup tadi. Ia Kwon Hyunbin tidak pernah menyangka bahwa seorang Hwang Minhyun akan memilihnya. Memang ia dan Minhyun sudah lama saling kenal bahkan sebelum Acara Produce 101 ini dimulai. Tapi mereka lebih seperti rekan kerja saja, karena ia mengenal Minhyun berkat salah satu anggota grupnya yaitu Choi Minki menjadi Salah satu model dalam acara Seoul Fashion Week model silam dimana ia juga menjadi salah satu modelnya.

Pertemuan mereka pun cukup singkat hanya seputar berkenalan singkat, bertukar pengalaman dan saling berjanji untuk terus menghubungi usai acara fashion show itu, yah meskipun sampai sekarang ia masih berhubungan sesekali dengan Minhyun tapi itu semua lebih ke bertanya kabar basa basi saja.

Hwang Minhyun adalah orang yang ceria, optimis dan meski Hyunbin malu mengakui amat sangat tampan. Bukan tipe tampan yang akan membuatmu terpukau dan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganmu tapi lebih kepada ketampanan yang membuat hatimu damai melihatnya, wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum lembut membuatnya terlihat bersinar. Dan ia juga sangat perhatian dan cenderung bawel kalau boleh Hyunbin tambahkan. Tapi sifatnya yang overprotektif menambah nilai plus Minhyun dimata Hyunbin, Well mungkin karena ia termasuk orang yang cuek dan tidak detail-oriented, mendengarkan seseorang me-list semua hal yang dilupakan oleh Minki secara akurat membuat Hyunbin terpesona. Singkatnya mungkin ini yang mereka sebut ‘Terpukau pada pandangan pertama’.

Kembali kedalam momentnya saat ini, mereka sedang berkumpul bersama para anggota team untuk membicarakan konsep yang akan mereka pilih. Hyunbin memandang keseluruhan anggota team dan entah kenapa kesan superior bisa dengan mudah ia tangkap dari team miliknya, minus ia tentunya. Semua terasa balance dan saling melengkapi. Mereka punya Jaehwan sebagai main vocal, Daniel hyung sebagai dancer berkharisma mereka, Seongwoo Hyung yang berpotensi sebagai Center performance mereka, Jonghyun Hyung sebagai team leader, dan tentu saja si pemilih cerdas yang bisa membuat team ini terbentuk. Dan Hyunbin kembali terpukau untuk yang kesekian kalinya karena intuisi seorang Hwang Minhyun.

Mereka memutuskan konsep yang cocok untuk mereka, tercetuslah Boys in Luv karena lagu itu mampu membuat para fangirl yang akan mem-vote mereka tergila-gila. Dan sebagai team founder Minhyun harus lah berlomba untuk mendapatkan konsep tersebut yang sialnya hampir semua team mengincarnya. Dan meski ia tahu Minhyun sudah berusaha maksimal ia tetap tidak bisa menghapus perasaan kecewa saat Sorry Sorry lah yang Mereka dapatkan.

Minhyun yang bertanggung jawab atas kegagalan pertama mereka merasa amat bersalah. Raut wajahnya yang biasa penuh dengan senyuman kini tampak tertunduk lesu karena kegagalan dirinya memenuhi keinginan para team member. Sosoknya yang tertunduk lunglai itu membuat Hyunbin sadar bahwa MInhyun sudah berusaha yang terbaik untuk team yang mereka namai Justice League itu, sedangkan Hyunbin apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Tampaknya semua anggota team sepikiran dengannya karena mereka bergantian memeluk Minhyun dan berusaha membesarkan hatinya membuat wajah Tampan itu kembali tersenyum meski masih sarat rasa takut akan ketidakpastian takdir yang menunggu teamnya, oh betapa Hyunbin ingin membantu Hyung yang ia sayangi menghilangkan keraguan itu Karena Hyunbin yakin kalau ada yang bermasalah dalam team ini orang itu adalah dirinya. Dan ia merasa bersalah terhadap Minhyun.

.

* * *

  
Tugas pertama mereka adalah penentuan posisi center team, Hyunbin merasa hanya Minhyun seorang lah yang cocok untuk posisi itu karena berkat dirinyalah mereka bisa berkumpul bersama dan membentuk team yang hebat, tapi lagi-lagi Minhyun membuat Hyunbin terpukau dengan tindakannya yang diluar prediksi. Mencalonkan Ong Seongwoo padahal ia sendiri cocok untuk menjadi seorang center membuat Hyunbin menatapnya bingung, Minhyun sepertinya menyadari arah tatapan Hyunbin tersenyum simpul sembari berkata "Seorang Center harus lah sosok yang berkharisma dan pandai memukau hati penonton, Ong Seongwoo adalah sosok yang tepat" ucapnya menutup segala argumen yang ingin ku lontarkan. Ucapan Minhyun sontak mendapat sorakan dari seluruh anggota team, Seongwoo tampak tersipu malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal akibat malu karena pujian seorang Hwang Minhyun.

Hyunbin mengernyitkan keningnya dilihatnya Jonghyun juga melakukan hal yang sama, tapi tampaknya Jonghyun dapat menutupi dengan baik karena ia kemudian ikut bersorak seakan menyetujui pilihan Mnhyun.

Hyun Bin tidak habis pikir, kenapa seorang Hwang Minhyun tetap menjadi sosok yang baik ditengah pertempuran ini? Kenapa ia bisa bersikap amat sangat tidak egois? Kenapa dan kenapa sejuta pertanyaan berkelabat dalam pikirannya.j Apakah Minhyun tidak ingin menjadi seorang center juga karena menurut Hyunbin Ia lebih dari sekedar mampu untuk menjadi seorang center namun ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya, apa itu? Sembari Hyunbin terus bertanya-tanya pada dirinya mereka mulai melakukan latihan.

.

* * *

  
"Jaehwan-ah perhatikan langkahmu"

"Daniel-ah hati-hati dengan caramu mengatur tempo gerakan"

"Seongwoo-ah jangan hanya fokus pada tarianmu perhatikan eskpresimu juga"

"Kwon Hyunbin perhatikan gerakannya, kenapa gerakanmu terlambat beberapa detik dari yang lain? "

Well begitulah kondisi latihan mereka saat ini, seperti yang Hyun Bin prediksi baik Minhyun maupun Jonghyun Hyung dengan cepat sudah menguasai konsep dasar performance dan berusaha membantu mereka yang kesusahan untuk menetapkan langkah. Sesekali mereka memberikan contoh, mengoreksi, mengarahkan dan membantu dirinya dan yang lain untuk mengikuti ritme gerakan yang tepat. Meski Hyunbin sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memfokuskan pikirannya kepada latihan, matanya tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari Minhyun yang tengah mengajarkan cara mengatur nafas selama menari kepada Jaehwan.

Pikirannya kembali tidak fokus saat ia lihat wajah Minhyun tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya, ia kelelahan pikir Hyunbin. Dan mengajar mereka semua benar-benar menghabiskan banyak energi miliknya. Hyunbin tahu latihan ini masih jauh dari selesai tapi jika terus dilanjutkan kondisi Minhyun akan semakin memburuk, dan Hyunbin amat paham karakter seorang Hwang Minhyun, ia pasti akan mengorbankan dirinya dan bersikap seolah-olah semua baik-baik saja sambil terus melanjutkan latihan meski hal itu akan memperburuk kondisinya dan Hyunbin tidak suka itu, seseorang harus mengambil tindakan dan seseorang itu adalah Kwon Hyunbin.

Melihat Jonghyun yang berada di dekatnya ia segera menjalankan misinya "Hyung, aku lelah ayo kita istirahat.. "Hyunbin jelas berbohong dengan mengeluarkan nada merajuk ke arah Jonghyun hyung yang sedang melatih koreografi bersama Daniel dan Seongwoo, karena sejujurnya masih banyak energinya untuk terus melanjutkan latihan hari ini tapi tidak untuk Minhyun dan Hyunbin akan memastikan segala cara agar ia bisa beristirahat. Respon Jonghyun Hyung yang tampak terkejut tepat seperti prediksinya. Raut tidak suka sempat tersirat diwajahnya yang tampak kaku memandang Hyunbin sebelum digantikan oleh rasa penasaran akibat pertanyaanku.

"Kita baru berlatih sebentar Hyunbin, dan masih banyak gerakan yang harus kau hafal" Jawab Jonghyun dengan sedikit nada keras dalam suaranya. Hyunbin tidak bisa menyalahkannya, tapi Hyunbin juga tidak akan menyerah. Meski caranya salah Hyunbin akan memastikan Minhyun mendapatkan istirahat yang dibutuhkannya.

"Aku sudah mengulangi gerakan ini berkali-kalia dan aku sudah lelah aku tidak ingin latihanaku lagi. Aku ingin berhenti dan aku mau kembali ke Dorm..! " Tegas Hyunbin tidak kalah kerasnya dengan Jonghyun.

"Apa maksudmu? Kita baru berlatih sebentar dan kau sudah merajuk seperti ini? " Daniel yang berada di belakangnya ikut berdiri di sisi Jonghyun seakan menandakan bahwa ia setuju dengan Jonghyun.

Hyunbin mendengus kesal mendengarnya, tapi Hyunbin tidak akan menyerah. "Aku tidak peduli, aku lelah dan aku ingin kembali ke asrama sekarang.. !"Hyunbin mengepalkan tangannya menunjukan bahwa ia serius dan rela melakukan apa saja untuk bisa pulang.

Beberapa anggota team mulai menghampiri dirinya, Daniel dan Jonghyun, Minhyun juga meninggalkan Jaehwan dan berusaha melerai mereka. Hyunbin melihat ia sempat mengusap pelan lengan daniel untuk menenangkannya yang tampak mulai berapi-api, Seongwoon tampak siap mencegah apabila terjadi perkelahian.

"Jonghyun Hyung ada apa ini? Hyunbin-ah kenapa denganmu? " Mata Minhyun menatap penuh gelisah kearah mereka bertiga. Selama sedetik Hyunbin ingin mundur dan kembali menjadi anak yang baik serta melanjutkan latihan, tapi raut wajah Minhyun yang jelas amat kelelahan menguatkan resolusinya untuk menghentikan latihan hari ini.

"Aku ingin pulang, aku sudah cukup latihan" Ucap Hyunbin datar.

Minhyun mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap Hyunbin lembut, "Apakah kau ada masalah Hyunbin-ah? Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku.. "Ucap Minyun sambil mengusap pelan lengan Hyunbin.

Hyunbin berusaha mengatur nafas dan menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar tidak beraturan akibat sentuhan Minhyun "Aku ingin pulang Titik. "jawabnya tidak bergeming.

Mendengarnya Minhyun menarik nafas berat dan bertukar pandangan kearah Jonghyun yang masih menatap tidak suka kearah Hyunbin kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Daniel yang kini tengah ditahan Seongwoo agar tidak memukul Hyunbin saat itu juga, melirik singkat Jaehwan yang tampak ketakutan menatap kearah Hyunbin. Ia tampak memejamkan matanya sebelum menarik nafas dan kembali memandang Jonghyun seakan meminta maaf sebelum berujar "Bagaimana kalau latihan Hyunbin kita sudahi sampai ini saja dan kalian kembali melanjutkan latihan? Aku akan menemaninya kembali ke dorm untuk berisitirahat dan saat staminanya sudah pulih aku akan langsung berlatih kembali dengannya, bagaimana hyung? Apa pendapatmu? " Minhyun memandang Jonghyun yang tampak mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar saran Minhyun begitupun Daniel dan Seongwoo yang langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan Minhyun.

"Aku tidak ingin terjadi perpecahan di antara anggota team apabila Latihan tetap dilanjutkan, lagipula Hyunbin akan merasa tersiksa karena melakukan suatu hal dengan terpaksa, dan aku sangat tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Aku berjanji akan membantu Hyunbin kembali latihan saat di dorm nanti sehingga kita tetap akan mengikuti jadwal latihan yang sudah kita sepakati.. " Minhyun memandang Jonghyun penuh harap seakan mengarapkan izin dari sang leader.

Jonghyun tampak memandang Minhyun tajam sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang lalu menoleh kearah Daniel dan Seongwoo yang kini mengangguk enggan menyetujui saran Minhyun dan kembali memandang Minhyun yang masih menatapnya penuh harap, "Baiklah kita sudahi latihan hari ini, tapi hanya Hari ini saja aku menurutimu Kwon Hyunbin"Jawab Jonghyun sedikit sengit. Beberapa anggota team saling bertukar pandangan dalam diam, namun mereka dengan patuh menuruti Perintah Jonghyun dan kembali pada aktivitas mereka.

Minhyun tersenyum lega mendengar keputusan Jonghyun. Ia pun memeluk Jonghyun singkat sebelum kemudian menghampiri Hyun Bin "Tunggu aku sebentar yah Hyun-ah, Aku akan membereskan barang-barangku dan kemudian menyusulmu untuk kembali ke dorm" Minhyun tersenyum kepadanya baru kemudian berlari menghampiri Jaehwan yang menunggunya di sebrang ruangan. Memberikan beberapa petunjuk mengenai tehnik bernyanyi lalu kembali menghampiri Jonghyun yang masih menatap kearah Hyunbin tajam. Ia mengalihkan pandannya dari Hyunbin saat dirasa Minhyun sudah berada didepannya kembali, dan HyunBin bisa melihat bagaimana pandangan dingin Jonghyun berubah menjadi rasa cemas saat memandang kearah Minhyun yang tampak berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Hyunbin memalingkan wajahnya saat dilihatnya bagaimana Jonghyun menatap lembut Minhyun yang tampak memberikan list tugas yang harus ia kerjakan.

"Jaga diri dan Jangan memaksakan diri, aku tidak ingin kondisimu semakin memburuk" ucap Jonghyun pelan sambil mengelus kepalanya, Minhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jonghyun.

"Jangan khawatir hyung, aku tidak akan memaksakan diriku. Aku malah minta maaf karena harus meninggalkan dirimu" Ucap Minhyun lembut. Hyunbin tersenyum pahit melihat adegan di depannya, Ia mengerti bahwa Jonghyun dan Minhyun adalah anggota Nu’EST, dan sebagai Leader mereka tentu saja Jonghyun akan lebih protektif terhadap Minhyun. Melihat Minhyun memandang penuh kagum karena perhatian Jonghyun membuat Hyunbin sedikit iri iapun bisa memberikan itu ujarnya dalam hati. Ia pun lanjut membereskan barang-barangnya dalam diam sementara Jongyun dan Minhyun masih bertukar pendapat singkat. Hyunbin berusaha tidak peduli walau hatinya terasa Pedih.

Ketika Hyunbin selesai membereskan barang-barangnya dilihat Minhyun menghampirinya. "Hyunbin-ah tunggu aku.. Jonghyun Hyung mohon maaf merepotkanmu" Minhyun kembali tersenyum dan melambai pada Jonghyun yang dibalas sang leader dengan senyuman tipis dan lambaian tangan. Hyunbin menunggu Minhyun berjalan disampingnya lalu mengambil tas latihannya.

"Eh-eh.. Hyunbinie?" Minhyun menatap Hyunbin kaget tapi membiarkan Hyunbin membawa tasnya.

"Permintaan maafku hyung, karena sudah merepotkanmu.. " Ucap Hyunbin pelan.

Minhyun terhenti mendengarnya, kemudian ia berucap lembut "Bukan salahmu Hyun-ah, aku yang kurang peka tidak menyadari kalau kau sudah lelah" Dan Hyunbin kembali dilanda amarah atas ucapan Minhyun yang kembali merendah. Tidak bisakah ia menyadari bahwa tidak semua masalah yang terjadi karena merupakan kesalahan dia. Bagaimana Hyunbin bisa meyakinkan itu padanya pikir Hyunbin geram.

"Bukan semuanya merupakan salahmu Hyung.. " jawabnya dengan ketus tanpa sadar. Minhyun sedikit tersentak mendengarnya tapi ia kembali menguasai dirinya dan berucap "Ne, Maafkan hyung yah... " Jawab Minhyun sambil tersenyum lemah.

Ah lagi-lagi senyuman itu, senyuman kepedihan yang penuh beban entah kenapa tanpa sadar entah apa yang merasuki dirinya Hyunbin menarik Minhyun dalam dekapannya. Memeluk erat tubuh ramping itu berusaha memberinya sandaran yang ia butuhkan.

Minhyun terkejut dengan sikap Hyunbin, ia terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum membalas pelukan Hyunbin "Terimakasih Hyun-ah... " Ucapnya lirih. Hyunbin hanya mengangguk diam dan kembali memeluknya erat.

Mereka bertahan selama beberapa saat sampai Hyunbin merasakan Minhyun mengendurkan pelukannya, ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan sebagai gantinya Hyunbin menggenggam tangan Minhyun yang terasa dingin dengan tangannya yang kosong berusaha memberi kehangatan kepada Minhyun dan kembali melangkah pulang. Minhyun tersenyum menatap wajah Hyunbin saat melihat apa yang ia lakukan tapi ia hanya diam dan membiarkan Hyunbin menggenggam tangannya setelah sebelumnya memberika remasan halus dan mereka pun melangkah dalam diam hingga pulang.

.

* * *

Hyunbin menutup pintu kamar dorm mereka secara perlahan. Kejadian sore tadi berkelebat dalam memorinya.

Sesampainya di dorm Hyunbin memandang Minhyun yang langsung duduk di sofa sambil memijat keningnya yang terasa pening. Keputusan yang diambilnya memang tepat ketika dilihatnya keadaan Minhyun saat ini. Ia segera mengampiri Minhyun sambil memberikan sebotol air kepadanya, “Minum ini Hyung..”

Minhyun membuka matanya memandang Hyunbin “Ahh, Terimakasih Hyn-ah... Maaf merepotkanmu” Ucap Minhyun sambil meneguk air yang diberikan Hyunbin.

“Kau bisa beristirahat sebentar lalu kita akan lanjutkan latihan sebentar, bagaimana menurutmu Hyun-ah?” Hyunbin mengernyit tidak suka mendengar ucapan Minhyun.

“Kau yang seharusnya beristirahat Hwang Minhyun..” Ucap Hyunbin tajam.

Minhyun mengerjap terkejut mendengar intonasi Hyunbin, tatapan mata Hyunbin yang tajam membuat ia sedikit bergidik takut. “A-apa maksudmu Hyun-ah? Dan sekedar informasi seharusnya kau menggunakan kata Hyung” Ucap Minhyun penuh canda.

“Jangan berpura-pura dan menutupinya, aku tidak suka” Hyunbin menjawab dengan lebih dingin. Membuat Minhyun sedikit bergetar “Ahh... ketahuan yah..” jawabnya sambil menunduk lesu.

Tapi tiba-tiba ia memandang Hyunbin Syok dan berkata “Jangan bilang semua rajukanmu tadi adalah karena kondisiku hari ini?” Tanya Minhyun terbata-bata

Hyunbin hanya terdiam mendengarnya, “Kwon Hyunbin, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu! Aku mengerti batasan diriku sendiri, dan kau tidak perlu ikut campur urusanku..” Sambung Minhyun

Hyunbin tampak jengah mendengar ucapan Minhyun.

“Kau bilang kau tahu batasanmu? Lalu sampai kapan kau mau beristirahat? Sampai dirimu pingsan??” Sambar Hyunbin marah

Minhyun tampak terkejut mendengar ucapan Hyunbin. “Kumohon hyung, Beristirahatlah sekarang... Please.. Aku akan melanjutkan sendiri, kumohon hyung...”Pinta Hyunbin memelas kepada Minhyun. Minhyun tampak bimbang tapi melihat ekspresi Hyunbin yang memelas iapun mengalah.

“Baiklah... Maafkan aku Hyunbin-ah..” Ucap Minhyun sambil memeluk Hyunbin.

Hyunbin mengangguk diam dalam pelukan Minhyun.

.

* * *

.

Suasana Dorm masih terasa sepi, maklum mayoritas para trainee masih berlatih untuk performancenya masing-masing. Setelah memastikan Minhyun sudah meminum obat dan terlelap dikamar mereka, Hyunbin segera mencari ruangan kosong untuk kembali melatih gerakannya.

Beberapa jam berlatih sampai ia kelelahan ia tidak menyadari ada sekaleng minuman di samping pintu keluar. ‘Siapa yang meninggalkannya disitu?’ Pikir Hyunbin. Ia pun menghampiri dan melihat ada tulisan diatas minuman energi tersebut.

-Terimakasih sudah menjaga Minhyun-

Melihatnya Hyunbin tersenyum kecut, ‘Aku tidak butuh rasa terimakasihmu, Dasar Brengsek’ batinnya. ‘Lihat saja, akan kupastikan Minhyun terus bahagia tanpa dirimu’.

Well malam itu semangat Hyunbin semakin membara, ia tidak akan kalah dan tidak akan meninggalkan Minhyun tanpa perlawanan. Yah, Kwon Hyunbin memiliki alasan yang kuat tampaknya sekarang untuk terus bertahan dikompetisi ini.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow its awfully long, hyunbin really leaves the greatest impact for me with his interaction with minhyun.  
> Well hwang minhyun really give me so many idea about his story and i hope i have enough time to write all of it..
> 
> And before i go, would you mind to leave review please :))


	3. Kang Daniel

.

 

* * *

.

Latihan hari ini seharusnya berjalan dengan lancar seperti perkiraan Daniel, Tapi entah setelah beberapa jam melatih gerakan mereka, tubuhnya terasa luar biasa letih. Ia tahu ia mulai terkena demam tapi ia berusaha menutupinya dengan baik, waktu mereka tinggal seminggu untuk melatih gerakan  _sorry-sorry_  dan ia tidak mau menjadi beban bagi para anggota team yang lain.

"Oke kita istirahat sebentar" Ucap Jonghyun leader mereka, Daniel langsung merasa tenaga dikakinya menghilang dan ia segera terduduk dilantai berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang bergemuruh, pandangan matanya terasa berkunang-kunang karena suhu tubuhnya yang mulai meninggi namun ia terus berusaha mengabaikannya. Ia membaringkan dirinya dan memejamkan matanya sebentar hendak menghalau penat yang ia rasakan.

Beberapa anggota team tampak melakukan hal serupa, Jaehwan tampak membaringkan dirinya disamping Daniel, sementara Seongwoo dan Hyunbin tampak tengah bertukar pendapat. Iapun bisa mendengar suara Minhyun dan Jonghyun yang juga tengah berdiskusi.

Bel tanda makan siang tidak lama berbunyi ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki para trainee diluar ruangan latihan milik mereka.

"Yoosh, ayo kita makan!" Ia bisa mendengar suara Seongwoo yang tampak bersemangat biasanya ia pun juga selalu bersemangat saat jam makan tiba, tapi mungkin efek demam membuat ia enggan bangkit dan beranjak kearah kantin. Beberapa anggota team yang lain sudah menghampiri Seongwoo, bahkan Jehwan yang sebelumnya tampak kelelahan sudah asyik berceloteh ria dengan Hyunbin. Ia membuka matanya dan memandang ke arah pintu dengan malas, Seongwoo tampak memandang dirinya heran melihat kepasifan dirinya di waktu makan siang.

"Duluan saja, aku masih mau beristirahat bentar" Serunya kepada Seongwoo.

"Oke, kalau terlalu lama kami habiskan loh!" Balas Seongwoo dibarengi tawa Jaehwan dan Hyunbin.

Ia hanya memutar bola matanya menanggapi candaan Seongwoo dan kembali membaringkan dirinya berusaha memejamkan matanya kembali.

"Kau butuh makan untuk bisa minum obat, Daniel-ah" Suara Minhyun menyentakkan dirinya yang baru ingin terlelap. ' _Shit, Aku lupa Hwang Minghyun_ ' pikirnya.

Ia membuka matanya kembali dengan enggan, dilihatnya Minhyun melambaikan tangan kepada Jonghyun yang berada diluar ruangan dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Daniel.

"Pergilah makan Minhyun, aku tidak lapar.." Jawab Daniel enggan, semenjak insiden dengan Hyunbin dulu dimana Minhyun membela Hyunbin yang malas latihan dan membiarkannya pulang¹ membuat Daniel agak sedikit kecewa dengan Minhyun.

Sudah beberapa kali ia membalas ketus ucapan Minhyun, karena ia pikir Minhyun tidak seserius yang ia kira di acara ini.

"Kau masih marah denganku, Daniel-ah?" Tanya Minhyun pelan.

Daniel menghebuskan nafasnya keras mendengar ucapan Minhyun. "Well, tidak ada gunanya aku marah kepadamu, Orang yang tidak berusaha sepenuh hati tidak cocok untuk mengatur orang lain!" Ujarnya dingin.

Minhyun menghela nafas panjang mendengar ucapan Daniel, "Maafkan aku telah mengecewakanmu Daniel.." Jawab Minhyun, "Tapi aku memang tidak suka terjadi pertengkaran didalam team, lagipula Hyunbin punya alasan sendiri kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu" sambungnya pelan.

" _Whatever,_  kau mau mengasuh Hyunbin itu urusanmu. Aku tidak peduli! Pergi aku ingin beristirahat.." Sentaknya kepada Minhyun. Daniel tahu ucapannya sangat kasar terhadap Minhyun tapi insiden kemarin benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya, dan ia tdak bisa mengusir perasaan sakit yang ia rasakan.

Minhyun mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Daniel.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian Daniel-ah" Daniel hanya mendengus dan kembali berusaha memejamkan matanya yang kembali terasa berat. Berusaha mengabaikan perasaan hangat yang ia rasakan saat ia tahu Minhyun kini duduk disamping dirinya, menemani dirinya dari kesendirian. Dan meski ia enggan mengakuinya, Kang Daniel merasa senang.

Belum lama ia terlelap tiba-tiba ia merasakan pijatan lembut pada pelipisnya yang berkeringat, tersentak dibukalah kedua bola matanya dan ia mendapati Minhyun tengah menatap dirinya seakan meminta maaf "Ahh, aku hanya berusaha menghapus keringatmu Daniel-ah, kau lanjutkan saja istirahatmu.." Dipandang selembut itu oleh Minhyun membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

' _Dasar Hormon Bodoh'_ Pikir Daniel kesal

"Hentikan, aku tidak mau dibantu olehmu" Ucapnya kasar sembari membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Minhyun.

Perasaan Minhyun mencelos mendengar jawaban Daniel,namun ia tetap tersenyum sebelum mulai memijati kening Daniel yang sudah ia bersihkan dari keringat, "Setidaknya diamlah dan biarkan aku kalau kau tidak ingin Jonghyun hyung menyuruhmu berisitrahat Daniel-ah, kondisimu sebenarnya tidak memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan latihan bukan?" Jawab Minhyun singkat.

Daniel langsung terpana memandang wajah Minhyun "A-apa maksudmu?" Ujarnya panik, ia segera mendudukan dirinya sembari memandang sekeliling ruangan rasa panik menguasainya, ia tidak ingin beristirahat. Tidak sekarang pikirnya,  _'Terlalu banyak yang aku pertaruhkan untuk hal ini'_ batin Daniel.

"Kau sedang demam, seharusnya kau beristirahat di Dorm hari ini Daniel" Ucap Minhyun pelan.

"Beristirahat? Kau menyuruhku untuk beristirahat? Wah, memang benar penilaianku, bagimu kompetisi ini mungkin hanya sebagai ajang unjuk ketampanan dan bukanlah wadah penujukan bakat bukan? Asal kamu mendapatkan kembali para penggemarmu kau tidak perlu takut tentang debut karena kau sudah punya grup sendiri, seperti itukah pikiranmu?" Jawab Daniel sengit, rasa pening yang sangat terasa membutakan pandangannya.

"Bu-bukan begitu Daniel, kau salah sangka..." Minhyun terbata mendengar ucapan Daniel.

"Tahu apakah kau dengan perasaanku yang terus menerus waswas akan debut. Menanti segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi apabila aku gagal disini. Setidaknya masih ada yang akan menampungmu bila kau gagal, tapi disini jika aku gagal disini maka berakhirlah mimpiku kau tahu itu!" Daniel berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terasa bergemuruh.

' _Berhenti Bodoh! Atau kau akan menyesal'_  Batinnya meneriakan peringatan kepada dirinya tapi rasa pusing membuat pikirannya kacau.

"Tahu apa kau tentang perjuangan, Kalau kau sendiri tidak pernah berusaha dengan Maksimal, pantas saja Grupmu gagal.." Usai mengucapkan itu Daniel langsung menutup mulutnya tubuhnya serasa diguyur dengan penyesalan yang terlambat.

"A-aku..." Ia memandang Minhyun yang tengah menunduk, tubuhnya bergetar. Seketika saat itu Daniel merasa amat menyesal.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku.." Daniel merasa hatinya remuk mendengar suara Minhyun. "Kau benar, aku memang kurang berusaha" Minhyun tampak menarik nafas dalam untuk menenangkan suaranya yang bergetar "Tapi memaksakan diri terlalu berlebihan akan membahayakan tubuhmu Daniel.. Jadi aku mohon.. Aku mohon.." Suara Minhyun terdengar semakin kecil.

Daniel ingin meminta maaf dan memeluk Minhyun mengatakan ialah yang salah. Tapi tubuhnya terasa kaku.

"Aku berjanji kerja kerasmu akan terbayarkan dan kau tidak akan gagal disini, Jadi kumohon beristirahatlah,  _Please..."_  Tangan Minhyun yang gemetar memegang tangannya yang terasa dingin.

Daniel memandang Minhyun takut, hatinya mengutuk pikirannya yang kacau, mengutuk dirinya yang menyakiti Hwang Minhyun. "Ma-maafkan aku, bukan itu maksudku hyung Maafkan aku pikiranku kacau.." Mendengar ucapan Daniel Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan memaksa Daniel yang memeluknya terduduk. "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Daniel... Aku mengerti, karena itu aku memintamu istirahat agar kondisimu cepat membaik" Minhyun melepaskan pelukan Daniel dan memandang Daniel yang tampak menyesal.

"Kau bisa beristirahat selama 1 jam, jadi biarkan aku membantumu Daniel-ah..." sambungnya menatap kearah Daniel yang masih terlihat enggan untuk beristirahat tapi ia tidak mau berargumen terlalu lama dengan Minhyun ia takut ia akan mengatakan hal-hal yang akan ia sesali nanti. Akhirnya ia pun mengalah menghela nafas, dan me-rileks-kan bahunya yang menegang dan membiarkan dirinya rebah diatas pangkuan Minhyun. Melihatnya Minhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

Daniel bisa merasakan Jemari Ramping Minhyun kembali memijat ringat pelipisnya yang masih terasa penat, gerakannya yang lembut terasa menghilangkan rasa pusing yang ia rasakan. Minhyun memijat kepalanya dengan penuh kehati-hatian dan efeknya langsung membuat Daniel merasa rileks dan perlahan rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Minhyun masih tengah memijat dengan lembut sampai didengarnya dengkuran halus dari bibir Daniel. Ia tersenyum lega melihat Daniel tertidur pulas. Diletakannya tangannya yang dingin diatas kening Daniel yang terasa hangat, membuat Daniel sedikit menggeliat sebelum kembali tertidur.

' _Mirip sekali, sama seperti dulu'_  Batin Minhyun  _'Tidak peduli apa pun resikonya terus berjuang sampai titik akhir perjuangan'._ Minhyun memandang Daniel yang terlelap, tangannya sesekali memainkan rambut pink milik Daniel ' _Pengorbananmu tidak akan sia-sia Daniel, Aku akan menjamin itu'._

* * *

.

Daniel terbangun dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih baik, meski hanya sebentar tampaknya tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lebih segar. Ia masih bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang sedikit hangat tapi rasa penat menganggu yang ia rasakan terasa hilang saat ia membuka kelopak matanya. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah Minhyun yang ikut terlelap menemaninya dan tangan Minhyun yang masih berada diatas keningnya memberikan kesejukan pada keningnya yang terasa hangat.

Daniel berusaha membangunkan dirinya dengan perlahan enggan membangunkan Minhyun yang masih terlelap. Ia memandang kearah ruang latihan yang masih terlihat sepi.  _'Berapa lama aku tertidur?'_  Pikirnya. Setelah memastikan Minhyun masih terlelap ia bangkit bangun hendak mengecek keluar ruang latihan saat dilihatnya Jonghyun masuk membawa bungkusan makanan, minuman serta sesuau yang terlihat seperti obat menurut Daniel.

"Ahh. Senang melihatmu sudah terbangun Daniel-ah, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Ucap Jonghyun.

Daniel menatap bingung kearah Jonghyun, Melihatnya Jonghyun tersinyum simpul "Minhyun meng-sms-ku menjelaskan tentang situasimu, yang lain kini masih makan siang di kantin. Aku kemari hanya untuk membawakan makanan untukmu dan Minhyun serta Obat pereda demam" Jonghyun meletakkan plastik yang ia bawa di meja dan menghampiri Minhyun yang masih terlelap. "Terimakasih tidak membangunkannya, kondisinya tidak jauh lebih baik dari kondisimu sebenarnya.." Ucap Jonghyun sambil membelai rambut Minhyun pelan. Daniel yang masih terdiam terlihat terkejut mendengar ucapan Jonghyun.

"Apa..?" Ucap Daniel terkejut.

Jonghyun hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Daniel, "Habiskan makanmu dan minum obatnya, Obat ini adalah obat andalan kami selama sakit ketika di Nu'EST, dan aku jamin sesudah meminumnya tubuhmu akan terasa lebih bugar dan kau dapat berlatih seperti sedia kala".

"Hyung, tunggu... maksudmu Minhyun juga sedang sakit?" Desak Daniel kepada Jonghyun.

"Begitulah, dan seperti yang kau tahu bukan hanya kau yang sedang  _berjuang_  disini Kang Daniel..." Ucap Jonghyun tajam.

Daniel tersentak mendengar ucapan Jonghyun.

"Well, jangan lupa bangunkan Minhyun dan ajak makan ia bersamamu, waktu isitrahat kita masih 20 menit lagi jadi tidak perlu terburu-buru .." sambung Jonghyun dengan lebih hangat. "Aku pergi dulu..." Jonghyun pun menutup pintu dan kembali meninggalkan Daniel yang tengah termenung ditempatnya.

* * *

.

Pukul 11 malam mereka menyudahi latihan. Hampir seluruh koreo sudah mereka kuasai tinggal memantapkan gerakan saja saran Jonghyun. Seongwoo menghampiri dirinya dan seperti biasa mereka akan kembali ke dorm bersama. Beberapa kali ia mencuri pandang kearah Minhyun yang masih berlatih bersama Jaehwan, ia masih merasa tidak enak akibat ucapannya sebelumnya. Tapi menilik sifat Minhyun, Daniel tahu bahwa ia pasti sudah dimaafkan, tapi perasaanya masih terasa mengganjal.

Seongwoo kembali memanggil dirinya, ia mencuri pandang kembali dan terkejut melihat Minhyun yang tengah tersenyum memandangnya. Daniel membalas senyuman itu dengan canggung sebelum berlari menghampiri Seongwoo untuk kembali ke dorm.

Kamar mereka terasa sepi saat mereka kembali, hampir semua anggota masih berada diruang latihan. Seongwoo langsung mengambil baju ganti dan bergegas mandi, sedang Daniel kembali merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur miliknya. Dipandangnya Kasur Minhyun yang berada disebrangnya, kasur itu tampak rapih beberapa buku bacaan memenuhi pojok kasur milik Minhyun. Perasaan bersalah kembali menggerogoti hatinya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha memejamkan matanya, membiarkan kantuk menguasai dirinya.

Pukul 2 ia terbangun, rasa haus membuatnya mau tidak mau membuka matanya dirinya disambut dengan ruang kamar yang gelap gulita, mengerjapkan mata untuk menyesuaikan diri dibantu cahaya dari luar kamar Daniel menatap meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Telah tersedia sebotol air dan obat yang dibawakan Jonghyun disana dan tulisan intruksi Minhyun disampingnya.

Perasaan bersalah semakin menggelayuti perasaannya, apabila saat didapatinya kasur didepannya kosong. Perlahan tidak ingin membangunkan yang lain ia bangkit dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Diluar kamar ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesemua pelosok ruang tamu, menemukan sosok Minhyun yang tengah membaca buku diatas sofa dorm mereka.

Bruk

Ia mendudukan dirinya disamping Minhyun, Minhyun memandangnya sekilas sebelum kembali melanjutkan bacaannya.

"Kau sudah minum obatnya?" Tanya Minhyun

"Sudah, kau sendiri kenapa disini  _Minhyunniee_..." Jawab Daniel sambil memandangnya tajam.

Minhyun tertawa simple mendengar nada suara Daniel, "Aku tidak bisa tidur jadi aku membaca disini.." jawabnya. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat, obat yang kau minum tidak akan bereaksi jika kau tidak tidur Daniel-ah.."

Ah, lagi-lagi nada lembut itu, perasaan bersalah tiba muncul dengan amat dahsyat menyelimuti perasaan Daniel.

"Minhyun maafkan aku atas sikapku sebelumnya, aku benar-benar menyesal, aku tidak " Ucapnya pelan. Mendengarnya Minhyun segera menutup buku yang sedang dbacanya dan menatap Daniel yang tertunduk.

"Hentikan Kang Daniel, kau sudah meminta maaf sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang perlu kita bahas lagi oke!" Minhyun memarahi Daniel membuat Daniel sedikit bergidik ketakutan.

"Kita semua pasti pernah membuat kesalahan, jadi jangan terlalu menyiksa dirimu sendiri yah.." sambungnya sambil tersenyum.

"Lagipula aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi satu hal yang pasti ketakutanmu tidak beralasan Kang Daniel, karena aku berani menjamin bahwa kau akan sukses dan tidak akan pernah kehilangan mimpimu! Aku berani bertaruh.." Ucap Minhyun berapi-api.

Daniel tertawa melihat kepercayaan diri Minhyun terhadap dirinya "Andai aku bisa seoptimis dirimu Minhyun-ah.." ujarnya pelan.

Minhyun hanya tersenyum simpul melihat sikap Daniel "Ooh kau tidak akan pernah tahu perjalanan nasib Daniel, tapi aku yakin kerja kerasmu akan terbayarkan" Daniel menatap Minhyun takjub "Percayalah..!" Jawabnya Final.

Daniel menghembuskan nafas lega, perasaannya terasa lebih ringan. Entah kenapa ucapan Minhyun membesarkan hatinya.

"Baiklah Hwang Minhyun, Ayo Kita Tidur!" Daniel mengulurkan tangannya kearah Minhyun yang menatapnya heran.

"Aku percaya padamu, Minhyun..." Balas Daniel lembut,

* * *

.

"Dan peringkat pertama untuk posisi Center Wanna One adalah..."

" **KANG DANIEL**!"

Seluruh ruangan dipenuhi gegap gempita, Daniel bisa merasakan tampak puluhan tangan memeluk dirinya. ' _Aku berhasil'_ pikirnya ' _Aku akan debut bersama Minhyun'_ batinnya gembira. Dengan semangat ia menaiki panggung menyampaikan rasa syukur dan terimakasih atas para pendukungnya dan bersiap menerima selamat dari Minhyun seperti yang sudah ia harapkan. Tapi Minhyun bahkan tidak ada disana menantinya disisi tangga seperti para peserta yang lain. Ia masih terduduk di bangkunya dan menatap nanar kearah panggung didepannya. Pandangannya penuh kesedihan, dan saat itulah Daniel menyadari bahwa Minhyun tidaklah bahagia.

* * *

.

 


	4. Kim Jaewhan

_¤Series of Loves Surounding Hwang Minhyun During Produce 101¤_

**▪▪▪** **Chapter 4** **▪▪▪**

**_Kim Jaehwan_ **

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

I don’t own anything except this story..

.

**Summary:**

Semua Kejadian yang terjadi baik didepan maupun dibelakang layar Produce 101.

Dan tentunya yang melibatkan member favorite kita, Hwang Minhyun...

.

Orang Bilang _Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan dalam hidup dan kebetulan yang terus menerus terjadi bisa jadi adalah sebuah takdir_. Dan meski enggan, mau tidak mau Jaehwan mengakuinya.

Awalnya bertemu dengan sosok Hwang Minhyun adalah saat Grup Perfomance awal mereka, saat itu Jaehwan sedang memandang kosong saat pemilihan anggota team dimulai. Ia tahu ia bukanlah orang yang pesimis tapi sebagai seorang individual trainee, tidak ada grup dan agensi yang mem-backup-nya seperti yang lain, tidak ada teman untuknya bebragi cerita dan berbagi rasa. Meski ada beberapa trainee yang lain yang hampir senasib sepertinya, mempunya agensi tapi tidak terlalu membantu karena tidak cukup terkenal untuk mendongkrak popularitas mereka. Namun setidaknya mereka memiliki kawan yang akan selalu mendampingi mereka.

“Untuk team selanjutnya akan dipilih oleh Traine Dari Pledis, Kelas D Hwang Minhyun” samar-samar Jaehwan mendengar suara Daehwi memanggil nama Minhyun.

Jaehwan melirik sosok tampan yang melewati dirinya, wajah Minhyun tampak tegang saat berjalan menuju panggung. Saat itu perasaan iri menyesapi hati Jaehwan, ‘Sungguh beruntungnya ia’ pikir Jaehwan. ‘Dikelilingi teman-teman yang baik, tampan dan memiliki postur yang proporsional, kemampuan vocal juga sangat memukau dan sikapnya juga sa-‘

“Kelas B, Individual Trainee Kim Jaehwan” tepukan dipunggungnya menyadarkan ia dari lamunannya.

“Huh?” Jaehwan mengerjap bingung saat dirasakannya mata seluruh trainee mengarah kepadanya.

“Trainee Kim Jaehwan..” Ujar Minhyun yang tersenyum sambil memandang Jaehwan yang masih tampak Syock. “Aku merasa aku akan cocok dengannya lagipula suaranya sangat bagus dan aku berharap bisa debut bersamanya” Minhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya sambil tidak berhenti tersenyum, membuat perut perasaaan Jaehwan terasa dipenuhi oleh perasaan hangat yang membuat dirinya bergidik gemetar.

“Waahhh” Sorakan para Trainee seakan seperti background yang tidak berwarna bagi Jaehwan. Ia merasa dirinya sedang bermimpi. Ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dan seseorang itu ingin bisa debut bersamanya. Dan orang itu adalah Hwang Minhyun. Langkahnya terasa melayang saat menuruni tangga untuk menghampiri Minhyun, semburat merah di pipi membuat Minhyun Tertawa kecil melihatnya.

“Err, Te-terimakasih hyung..” Cicit Jaehwan yang masih merasa ini semua seperti Mimpi. Minhyun hanya tersenyum dan memeluknya hangat. “Jangan terlalu formal Jaehwanie, Mari kita berjuang agar bisa debut bersama..” dan saat itulah Jaehwan merasa ia orang paling bahagia di dunia.

.

.

Kali kedua ia bersama dengan Minhyun adalah saat Evaluasi Vokal mereka. Dan meski besar kemungkinan mereka untuk kembali satu tim hal itu tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa berdebar yang Jaehwan rasakan saat melihat Minhyun memeluk dirinya ketika ia menemukan dirinya kembali satu tim dengannya. Jaehwan tidak menampik perasaan senang saat melihat tatapan cemburu anggota yang lain saat Minhyun memeluknya terutama Hyunbin yang seakan dipenuhi perasaan iri yang kentara saat melihat Minhyun memeluknya.

‘Ah, seperti itukah perasaan cemburu’ pikir Jaehwan. Tapi ia berusaha mengabaikan semuanya dan menikmati kehangatan yang ia rasakan dalam pelukan Minhyun. Ia berharap kehangatan ini akan terus ada di sepanjang harinya.

.

.

 

Ketiga kalinya ia satu tim dengan Minhyun, saat itulah ia benar-benar merasakan bahwa Takdir dirinyalah untuk terus bersamanya. Jaehwan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat Minhyun memasuki ruang latihan mereka. Dan perasaannya berubah hangat saat melihat Minhyun tersenyum dan kembali memeluk dirinya. Ia membalas pelukan itu dengan erat membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk namja yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut, menghirup aroma memabukan Minhyun yang selalu berhasil membuat perasaannya terasa hangat.

Minhyun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Jaehwan ia mengacak rambut Jaehwan pelan dan berkata “Tampaknya kita benar-benar berjodoh Jaehwani” Ucapnya ringan.

Tapi bagi Jaehwan kalimat itu serta merta membuat dirinya terpaku ‘Jodoh’. Ia yang bukan siapa-siapa ini berjodoh dengan Hwang Minhyun? Bagaimana mungkin? Tapi kalau bukan jodoh lantas bagaimana bisa mereka bisa terus bersama selama ini. Memikirkan hal itu membuat wajah Jaehwan memerah yang kembali memancing tawa Minhyun.

Saat itu Jaehwan tidak sadar akan sosok lain didalam ruangan yang tengah memandang tajam kearahnya.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari penentuan bagi mereka, performance terakhir mereka sebagai tim sebelum pemilihan final nanti. Dan Jaehwan sangat senang saat ia lagi-lagi kembali bersama dengan Hwang Minhyun. Jaehwan sudah siap merentangkan tangannya untuk menyambut pelukan Minhyun seperti biasa saat penentuan pertama kelompok. Minhyun tertawa melihat tingkah Jaehwan. Iapun membiarkan Jaehwan memeluknya dan membalas pelukannya.

“Hyung, ini sudah keeempat kalinya kita bersama. Dan aku benar-benar merasa kita berjodoh Hyung..” Ucapnya malu-malu. Minhyun tersenyum simpul mendengarnya “Aigo, Jaehwannie sekarang sudah mulai berani yah..” Ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil saat dilihatnya Jaehwan bersemu merah akibat ucapannya.

“Bu-bukan begitu Hyung, aku hanya senang kita terus menerus bersama.. Aku harap aku terus bisa berjodoh denganmu sampai dengan pengumuman final nanti, Saat kita debut bersama..” Ujar Jaehwan bersemangat. Minhyun tertegun mendengar ucapan Jaehwan, namun dengan cepat ia menutupinya. “Tentu saja kita akan debut bersama, jangan khawatir Jaehwanie..” Ucap Minhyun sambil tersenyum kaku.

Jaehwan yang senang merasakan perasaaannya berbalas tidak menyadari pandangan Minhyun yang berubah menjadi sendu.

“Pasti menyenangkan kalau kita nanti debut bersama, lalu kita tinggal satu dorm bersama dan terus berlatih bersama, tampil bersama.. Ahh, aku benar-benar berharap itu semua bisa terwujud Hyung..” Ujar Jaehwan berseri-seri sambil menatap Minhyun menunggu responnya.

Minhyun tampak merenung dan terdiam, wajahnya tampak tidak fokus membuat Jaehwan pun terdiam “Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?” Tanya Jaehwan pelan.

“Ah, maafkan aku Jaehwan” Ucap Minhyun “Tentu akan menyenangkan melakukan hal itu bersama yah.” Ucap Minhyun sambil tersenyum sendu. “Ah, Ada yang harus aku lakukan sebentar, jangan lupa sore ini kita latihan yah” sambung Minhyun cepat.

Jaehwan memandang bingung saat dilihatnya Minhyun berjalan keluar ruangan. ‘Apa ucapanku salah?’ Pikirnya.

.

Jaehwan berniat mencari ruangan kosong untuk melanjutkan latihan vocalnya, sampai sore Minhyun tidak kunjung tiba diruang latihan membuatnya merasa gelisah. Daniel bilang Minhyun tadi datang saat ia sedang keluar bersama Jihoon dan tidak lama kembali pergi keluar karena dipanggil oleh produser. Jaehwan menghela nafas pelan mengingat sikap Minhyun sebelum dirinya pergi. Baru kali itu ia melihat senyuman Minhyun yang terkesan jauh, seakan Minhyun tidak benar-benar tersenyum.

‘Benarkah kau tidak benar-benar tersenyum hyung?’ Pikir Jaehwan, dalam tanya ia terus melanjutkan langkahnya sampai didengarnya isakan lirih dari suara yang amat ia kenal, suara Hwang Minhyun.

“A-aku tidak bisa Jonghyun, aku tidak bisa...” Jaehwan langsung menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik dinding koridor saat ia mendengar suara itu. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia lantas bersembunyi, ia tidak ingin dituduh menguping tapi baru kali ini ia mendengar suara Minhyun terdengar frustasi dan kacau.

“Aku tidak bisa membayangkan untuk berpisah dari kalian, Aku takut...” Suara lirih Minhyun membuat perasaannya berdebar. Dengan siapa Minhyun berbicara, dengan Jonghyunkah?

“Mendengar ucapan Jaehwan tadi membuat perasaanku kacau, bagaimana kalau aku berdiri sendiri disana, memandang wajah kalian bertiga, meninggalkan dorm, meninggalkan NU’EST, meninggalkan kalian, meninggalkan dirimu Jonghyun, Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya?” Ucapan Minhyun membuat perasaan Jaehwan mencelos, jantungnya terasa terhenti.

“Kita melakukan ini bersama-sama, bagaimana bila nanti kita tidak kembali bersama-sama..?” Bisik Minhyun pelan, namun terdengar amat jelas dalam pendengaran Jaehwan. Jantungnya bertalu-talu mendengar ucapan Minhyun ‘ _Tapi bukankah kau ingin debut bersamaku Hyung?’_

“Sshh.. Minhyunie jangan menangis..” Jaehwan bisa mendengar suara Jonghyun yang parau, isakan Minhyun kini teredam dalam pelukan Jonghyun. “Hiks, a-aku takut Jonghyunie... Aku takut.. Masa depan tanpa kalian terlihat menakutkan..” Ucapnya lirih.

Jaehwan merasakan rasa sakit yang tidak dapat didefinisikan di dadanya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa amat sedih mendengar ucapan Minhyun. Terasa sakit seakan menyayat hatinya.

‘ _Tapi kau selalu tampak senang saat berkata akan debut bersamaku hyung.._ ’ Pikir Jaehwan kalut.

“Sshh.. tidak apa-apa sayang, itu hanya ketakutanmu.. Kita akan bersama, selalu bersama.. Jangan khawatir” Suara lembut Jonghyun membuat Jaehwan dengan takut-takut mencoba mengintip kembali mereka, dan ia kini amat menyesalinya keputusannya saat dilihatnya Jonghyun mengecup dahi Minhyun lembut dan penuh perasaan, membuat hati Jaehwan bergemuruh sakit.

‘ _Bodohnya_ ’ Pikirnya, ‘ _Bodohnya aku berusaha membohongi diriku sendiri, sungguh bodoh’_ Jaehwan menggigit bibirnya. Berusaha mengehentikan tangannya yang bergetar, perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian ia membalikan dirinya dan berlari kembali keruang latihan.

.

Sekitar satu jam setelah ia kembali, Minhyun pun datang keruang latihan, ia sempat membungkuk meminta maaf kepada para anggota team karena terlambat. Beberapa Trainee menyambutnya dengan gembira, Daniel tampak bertanya Apakah Minhyun sakit karena melihat muka Minhyun yang tampak memerah. Jaehwan hanya terdiam ditempatnya saat yang lain mengelilingi Minhyun yang hanya mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

‘ _Seperti itukah caramu membohongiku hyung? Berusaha terlihat tegar meski hatimu merana_ ’ Batin Jaehwan. Gelombang kesedihan kembali menghantam dirinya. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan membuat perasaanya terasa hampa, ia hanya tersenyum kecut saat dilihatnya Minhyun melambai saat memandang kearah dirinya.

 _‘Seharusnya aku tahu, bahwa takdir itu terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan.. Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa seberapa seringpun kita bersama, kau tidak akan pernah menjadi jodohku’_ Batin Jaehwan Pahit.

‘ _Karena dirimu tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku, dan kini aku menyadari bahwa semua pertemuan kita hanyalah kebetulan ......’_

_._

_._

_._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .
> 
> Oke, maaf bgt kalau ceritanya jadi makin dan semakin bikin depresi dan berat. Kondisi kerjaan yang menumpuk membuat aura negatif jadi menumpuk pula *Plak*
> 
> On side note, finally bisa update juga untuk chapter selanjutnya meski dengan akhir yang bikin baper berjamaah *Ketawa setan*
> 
> Please kasih respon kalian saat selesai baca cerita ini biar lil punya semangat untuk ngelanjutin ceritanya. Dan mungkin bisa kasih ide siapa selanjutnya yang harus lil galauin sama Minhyun..
> 
> Hahaha..
> 
> Thanks for reading, Please Review and leave your comment :*

**Author's Note:**

> Sudah lama bgt pengen bisa publish disini, yang akhirnya kesampean juga XD  
> Maaf bgt kalau akhirnya menggantung, semoga kalian puas dengan ceritanya ^^


End file.
